(1) Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray head assembly, and more particularly, to a press type spray head assembly with a pneumatic head unit installed to the opening of the bottle.
(2) Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional spray head assemblies generally comprise a head which is pressed downward to generate pressure to suck the liquid in the bottle up and the liquid is obtained from the nozzle at specific amount. The type of spray head assemblies are widely used on shampoo, lotion, kitchen and bath-room cleaning liquid.
A typical conventional spray head assembly 200 is shown in FIG. 1. In order to prevent the press head 201 from unintentionally pushed to leak the liquid, the press head 201 is set to be in a pushed status and tightly fitted with the bottle 202. The pushed status allows the path 204 of the movable member 203 in the spray head assembly 200 is opened so that the liquid in the bottle 202 may leak during transportation via the path 204.
Besides, the conventional spray head assemblies usually are not water-proof, which means that water may enter into the bottle to contaminate the liquid in the bottle. Furthermore, after the spread head is pushed and released, some of the liquid is remained in the nozzle, and the small amount of liquid will evenly drop to the rack or floor due to gravity.
The present invention intends to provide a spray head assembly which is designed to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.